yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Modding/JSON Files/@comment-38600566-20190222003737
some of the caracters i edited didnt load... "ID": "26", "Name": "Angelica Hamilton", "Gender": "0", "Class": "22", "Seat": "21", "Club": "4", "Persona": "6", "Crush": "27", "BreastSize": "1.5", "Strength": "4", "Hairstyle": "13", "Color": "Brown", "Eyes": "Green", "EyeType": "Gentle", "Stockings": "Music3", "Accessory": "6", "ScheduleTime": "7_7_8_13_13.375_15.5_16_99", "ScheduleDestination": "Spawn_Locker_Club_Seat_LunchSpot_Seat_Clean_Club", "ScheduleAction": "Stand_Stand_Club_Sit_Eat_Sit_Clean_Club", "Info": "The 2nd daughter and child of Alexander Hamilton. Her brother, Philip, is her best friend and companion. never Thought of what'll happen when he dies..." "ID": "27", "Name": "Blake Makada", "Gender": "1", "Class": "12", "Seat": "13", "Club": "2", "Persona": "16", "Crush": "26", "BreastSize": "0", "Strength": "4", "Hairstyle": "31", "Color": "Red", "Eyes": "Red", "EyeType": "Male", "Stockings": "None", "Accessory": "10", "ScheduleTime": "7_7_8_13_13.375_15.5_16_99", "ScheduleDestination": "Spawn_Locker_Club_Seat_LunchSpot_Seat_Clean_Club", "ScheduleAction": "Stand_Stand_Club_Sit_Eat_Sit_Clean_Club", "Info": "A firm and salty boy. Has a crush on Angelica Hamilton but doesn't know that she shares feelings for him too..." "ID": "28", "Name": "Beth Makada", "Gender": "0", "Class": "21", "Seat": "2", "Club": "2", "Persona": "6", "Crush": "25", "BreastSize": "2.0", "Strength": "6", "Hairstyle": "6", "Color": "Red", "Eyes": "Red", "EyeType": "Smug", "Stockings": "Red", "Accessory": "0", "ScheduleTime": "7_7_8_13.0002_13.375_15.5002_16_17.5_99_99", "ScheduleDestination": "Spawn_Locker_Club_Seat_LunchSpot_Seat_Clean_Club_Locker_Exit", "ScheduleAction": "Stand_Stand_Club_Sit_Eat_Sit_Clean_Club_Shoes_Stand", "Info": "The rudest girl in school. Worse than Katt and her friends! Extreamly homophobic and transphobic. Constantly tells Damian to go to hell." i also edited some bullies "ID": "81", "Name": "Katt Foreman", "Gender": "0", "Class": "32", "Seat": "14", "Club": "14", "Persona": "10", "Crush": "82", "BreastSize": "1.5", "Strength": "0", "Hairstyle": "1", "Color": "Brown", "Eyes": "Cyan", "EyeType": "Serious", "Stockings": "Kizana", "Accessory": "5", "ScheduleTime": "7_7_8_13_13.375_15.5_16_99", "ScheduleDestination": "Spawn_Locker_Graffiti_Seat_Bully_Seat_Hangout_LunchSpot", "ScheduleAction": "Stand_Stand_Graffiti_Sit_Bully_Sit_Gossip_Wait", "Info": "A complete a-hole who hates everyone but her friends. She walks around school, texting and is just a downright jerk" "ID": "82", "Name": "Kk Burr", "Gender": "0", "Class": "31", "Seat": "14", "Club": "14", "Persona": "10", "Crush": "81", "BreastSize": "1.4", "Strength": "0", "Hairstyle": "6", "Color": "Brown", "Eyes": "Green", "EyeType": "Gentle", "Stockings": "Osana", "Accessory": "14", "ScheduleTime": "7_7_8_13_13.375_15.5_16_99", "ScheduleDestination": "Spawn_Locker_Graffiti_Seat_Bully_Seat_Hangout_Patrol", "ScheduleAction": "Stand_Stand_Graffiti_Sit_Bully_Sit_Gossip_Patrol", "Info": "Loves everyone and everything. a sweet and innocent girl but and is scared of Katt but still is Katt's best friend and special someone. dauter of Aaron Burr. (,sir)" "ID": "83", "Name": "Damian ?", "Gender": "1", "Class": "21", "Seat": "14", "Club": "14", "Persona": "10", "Crush": "84", "BreastSize": "0", "Strength": "0", "Hairstyle": "19", "Color": "Brown", "Eyes": "Blue", "EyeType": "Smug", "Stockings": "None", "Accessory": "0", "ScheduleTime": "7_7_8_13.0012_13.375_15.5012_16_99", "ScheduleDestination": "Spawn_Locker_Graffiti_Seat_Bully_Seat_Hangout_Patrol", "ScheduleAction": "Stand_Stand_Graffiti_Sit_Bully_Sit_Gossip_Patrol", "Info": "Trans male. Gets picked on By Beth Makada. Spends a lot of time with Katt and Kk." }, "ID": "84", "Name": "Aqua Marine", "Gender": "0", "Class": "12", "Seat": "14", "Club": "14", "Persona": "10", "Crush": "0", "BreastSize": "1.2", "Strength": "0", "Hairstyle": "6", "Color": "Cyan", "Eyes": "Cyan", "EyeType": "Gentle", "Stockings": "Blue", "Accessory": "6", "ScheduleTime": "7_7_8_13_13.375_15.5_16_99", "ScheduleDestination": "Spawn_Locker_Graffiti_Seat_Bully_Seat_Hangout_Patrol", "ScheduleAction": "Stand_Stand_Graffiti_Sit_Bully_Sit_Gossip_Patrol", "Info": "The most powerful water type element in the whole school. Very rude... Not much about her..." everyone else was either unedited or edited but worked :( also, when i get into the school, this huge bar with a student with brown hair and no iris' and black background and a blue electicity bolt appears on my screen and wont go away until i take a picture. and when there is the ceremony, the thing goes on my screen again and it wont go away, when i go back into the school, the screen is all white except for the bar, rep bar, time, fps count, and sanity meter.